Le vent venu de l'ouest
by Harritsu
Summary: "Assurer la protection d'un dignitaire occidental". Un ordre de mission qui tient en quelques mots et une promesse de gloire, si tout se passe bien. Mais les choses ne sont jamais simples. Derrière un masque de porcelaine blanche, d'autres ficelles semblent êtres tirées. Des ficelles raccrochées aux sombres secrets du Shinsengumi.
1. Le vent se lève

**_Note de l'auteur (de moi quoi): On s'en doute, je ne revendique absolument pas Hakuouki, i_****_l appartient à ses propriétaires légaux !_**

**_Euh... Sinon... Bien, ceci est ma toute première fanfic' publiée ici, j'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _**

**_A titre indicatif, fidèle à moi même, j'ai compliqué mon affaire en introduisant le problème de la langue ; les paroles en italique correspondent à des dialogues dans une langue autre que le japonais. Mais ne vous en faites pas, au final, ceux qui auront le plus de problèmes avec ça, ce sont les personnages. L'histoire sera assez longue, j'essayerai de publier régulièrement, mais je ne promet rien, étant en terminale, je serais très certainement bloquée par le travail de temps à autre._**

**_Le fandom français n'est pas vraiment actif dans cette catégorie, donc je compte sur vous pour commenter ! Bonne lecture à tous !_**

_24 Fevrier 1864 Moscou_

Un rire étrange retentit dans la ruelle sombre avant de se transformer en un hurlement perçant. Il s'arrêta soudain dans un craquement sinistre.

La seconde suivante, une silhouette noire encapuchonnée sortait de l'impasse, comme tirée en arrière par un fil. Un genou à terre, une dague ensanglantée en main, elle était haletante et vacillait légèrement sur ses appuis. Sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers l'enfer dont elle sortait alors que deux petites braises rouges s'y enflammaient. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

« _Merda…_ » Laissa échapper l'ombre en serrant les dents.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la neige, coulant le long de son menton. Le bas de son visage était la seule pièce d'un portrait incomplet. Pas d'yeux, pas de formes, simplement le bas d'un visage rendu étrangement pâle par l'aura de la lune. Les quelques traits distinguables laissait deviner une sorte de rage impuissante. Le bout de sa langue passait régulièrement sur sa lèvre fendue d'où gouttait le liquide rouge.

Dans l'ombre, un reniflement se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un rire fou.

« _Du sang…_ » Jubila une voix éraillée.

La silhouette noire s'effaça juste à temps pour éviter les mains avides qui se refermèrent dans le vide. La chose avait bondi soudainement, poussée par le mal qui avait fleurit en elle.

Dans la manœuvre, le dos de l'ombre heurta un mur avec un bruit sourd. Tout l'air de ses poumons sortit d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Tournant à demi la tête vers le traitre de pierre, elle fit onduler sa cape, révélant un œil de la couleur du ciel.

Mais c'était une erreur dangereuse elle refit brusquement face au monstre qui bondissait de nouveau et n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger sur le côté, roulant dans la neige alors que le bras du monstre rencontrait le mur. Avec un craquement écœurant d'os et de bois, son poing le traversa puis s'en dépêtra avec facilité. Se tournant lentement vers sa proie, la chose révéla alors une nature horriblement humaine.

Ils se firent face quelques instants.

L'homme était large, grand et d'une pâleur morbide. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sanguine et, entre ses vêtements d'hiver, on devinait des mèches de cheveux blancs et une barbe drue, tout aussi immaculée. Un sourire horrible était plaqué sur ses lèvres gercées, révélant des dents jaunies par le tabac.

De son côté, la silhouette oscillait dangereusement et ses doigts gantés de noir serraient le manche de son arme à en craquer. Sa respiration créait une brume constante entre ses lèvres, résonnant lourdement dans l'air de la nuit. Un nouveau ruisseau de sang apparut entre ses doigts, glissant de sous sa manche. Sur son épaule, l'étoffe de sa cape commença à s'assombrir

Leurs ombres se croisèrent soudain dans la lumière irréelle de la lune et le sang gicla sur la neige, aussi soudain qu'un coup de tonnerre.

Un corps tomba dans la poudreuse, sans un bruit.

Assis contre un mur, le combattant noir reprenait difficilement son souffle, sa main posée sur son épaule blessée. En plus de sa respiration, un peu de vapeur s'élevait de son corps dans le froid glacial de la nuit. Une toux discrète se fit entendre à côté de lui et il releva la tête, croisant le regard d'un autre homme.

Blond, dans la vingtaine, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés, il portait un uniforme militaire noir qui le mettait autant en valeur que son sourire narquois et ses yeux bleus vert.

À son bras reposait une veste semblable à la sienne, et, voyant qu'il avait attiré l'attention du combattant, il s'avança de quelques pas, la lui tendant.

_« C'est fini pour la Russie. »_ Dit-il doucement alors que l'autre prenait le vêtement. _« Ce fut une bien belle chasse n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que les prochains ordres me laisseront un peu plus de liberté pour agir.»_

Les coudes sur ses genoux, sa main sur son visage, le combattant noir ne fit que retenir un rire sec sur la dernière phrase. Le soldat pencha la tête sur le côté, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il semblait contempler un petit enfant.

_« Qui y'a-t-il de drôle, Signore ? » _Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_« Ce n'est pas drôle… Pas du tout… » _Rit le concerné en secouant la tête.

Ses épaules semblaient secouées de sanglot, pourtant, on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il riait vraiment. Il riait sarcastiquement, comme s'il venait de comprendre une mauvaise blague. Comme s'il riait de dépit. Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de secondes pour qu'il se reprenne et bascule la tête en arrière, toujours secoué par son rire. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent la lune, il se figea brusquement.

_« Non, pas du tout. » _Clôt-il avec un calme soudain.

Sa capuche était tombée, révélant un visage parfaitement différent de celui qui était devinable lors de son combat. Il avait maintenant un masque, blanc, livide, inexpressif, ne laissa apparaitre que ses yeux. C'était une véritable armure de porcelaine, le faisait ressembler à une poupée de taille humaine.

Toussant de nouveau pour attirer son attention, le soldat blond chercha un instant ses poches de poitrine avant d'en sortir quelque chose. L'homme au masque le dévisagea avec un regard vide et perdu, comme s'il venait de le réveiller.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent un sérieux effrayant lorsqu'il vit l'objet.

Une fiole de cristal, contenant un liquide rougeoyant qui semblait briller par lui-même.

_« L'église nous en doit une pour celle-là… À notre retour à Rome, il faudrait vraiment que vous me payiez un coup à boire, Capitaine… »_

Un claquement de langue fut la seule réponse que lui adressa son compagnon en se relevant. Laissant tomber sa cape, il entreprit d'enfiler sa veste alors que le blond reprenait d'un ton nonchalant, regardant sa blessure sans paraitre touché le moins du monde.

_« J'ai dissimulé les corps. De toute façon, le voisinage détestait cette famille, ils ne risquent pas de les retrouver… Cet homme était idiot, vous ne trouvez pas ? Renverser le tsar… Quelle idée… enfin, avec cette chose, il aurait presque pu y arriver. Dommage que toute la bande se soit transformés. Rapporter ces fioles est largement plus glorifiant que de ramener des têtes, ça gâche du matériel… »_

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur nuque. Un mouvement de son supérieur attira soudain son attention ce dernier tendait la main vers lui, une autre fiole entre les doigts. Le jeune soldat haussa les sourcils, ses mains quittant à moitié son cou.

_« Comment… » _Murmura-t-il.

_« Le dernier n'a pas eu le temps de se transformer. Je l'ai tué avant._ » Répondit simplement l'officier.

Les yeux océan du soldat s'agrandirent avant qu'il n'éclate soudainement de rire. Presque plié en deux, il resta frôla la minute complète dans cette posture avant de se redresser, son regard oscillant entre la moquerie et l'admiration.

_« Vous plaisantez ?! Vous ?! Vous avez tué un humain encore en vie ?! »_

_« Ne crie pas si fort, même si nous sommes à l'écart, on pourrait nous entendre… » _Gronda le combattant.

_« Je n'y crois pas… » _Continua l'autre, sans lui prêter attention._ « Gabriel Solento… Le SIGNORE Gabriel Solento… a tué un humain… Mon dieu… Je sais que vous en êtes capable en dehors de ce genre d'affaire, mais tout de même ! »_

_« Silence Ambrose ! » _Aboya le dénommé Gabriel, sa voix vrillant des aiguës avant de reprendre plus bas._ « C'était un foutu gamin… Je préférais le tuer avant qu'il ne se damne… »_

Un nouveau rire bref vint secouer les épaules du soldat blond.

_« Votre indulgence et votre générosité sont sans égales… En effet… »_

Ils reprirent la route, Gabriel marchant quelques pas devant. Ambrose riait légèrement par intermittence, jetant des regards amusés à son supérieur.

_Kyoto, 14 janvier 1865_

La jeune fille souffla dans ses mains, dans un effort pour les réchauffer. Même si elle se tenait dans la cuisine, chauffée par les fours et les différents plats en train de cuire, le froid semblait s'insinuer partout dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait parfois l'impression de voir ses longs doigts fins s'étendre dans les pièces, drapés d'une brume blanche et scintillante. Cela faisait un an exactement qu'elle était arrivée ici. Un an que sa vie oscillait au rythme de celles des samouraïs qu'elle suivait.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter de n'être justement que là pour les « suivre ». Bien sûr, elle faisait son maximum pour se rendre utile, mais il y avait encore cette sensation désagréable, quelque part, resurgissant de temps à autre.

Au début, elle l'avait senti en permanence, mais cela semblait s'estomper avec le temps. Cependant, il arrivait que ça revienne encore, sans prévenir, comme si elle s'effondrait de l'intérieur. Dans ces situations-là, étrangement, l'un des capitaines pointait immanquablement le bout de son nez pour lui remonter le moral. N'importe quoi pouvait faire l'affaire, même un ordre quelconque donné par un Hijikata dans un mauvais jour.

Il suffisait qu'elle ne _pense_ pas.

C'était surement lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées que le creux semblait le plus profond, aspirant absolument tout ce qu'il y avait en elle et sapant sa motivation et sa bonne humeur. C'était horrible, comme impression. Comme si soudain, elle réalisait que ses efforts seraient vains et qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien d'autre que de ralentir ses protecteurs.

Ses yeux soudain vides se levèrent pour regarder la petite fenêtre, à travers la vapeur de la théière. Il neigeait. Il neigeait comme le jour où elle avait rencontré Hijikata-san…

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de s'activer à autre chose. Penser à lui avait tendance à étrangement la faire rougir, c'était plutôt gênant…

Des bruits de pas achevèrent de la tirer de sa rêverie et, se retournant, elle fit face à un Heisuke un brin essoufflé.

« Chizuru ! Je te cherchais… » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Kondo-san voudrait te voir. »

Haussant les sourcils, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise. Que Heisuke soit levé aussi tôt, c'était surprenant, mais que Kondo demande à la voir… C'était totalement inédit.

Le chef du Shinsengumi avait toujours été bon et chaleureux avec elle, comme avec tout le monde. Il lui avait déjà rapporté des choses de Kyoto par simple bonté de cœur et jugeait très régulièrement qu'Hijikata était trop strict avec elle, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait appeler pour lui parler exclusivement. La plupart du temps, elle était présente aux réunions entre les capitaines ou aux annonces faites à l'ensemble des effectifs, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment mêlée aux affaires du Shinsengumi. En y repensant, c'était surtout par hasard ou en désespoir de cause qu'elle avait été employée à Ikedaya ou à Hamaguri.

Mais si Heisuke était chargé de la prévenir, ça sous-entendait une requête plus ou moins officielle en bout de parcours.

« Moi ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, regardant ailleurs. Vu sa tête, il avait été tiré du lit plus ou moins de force et très certainement par Hijikata, ce qui était déjà une punition en soi.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais ça avait l'air important. Saito-san a aussi été convoqué… Et Hijikata-san avait l'air assez inquiet. »

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. Saito aussi était appelé. Saito, Hijikata, Kondo... Et elle.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ça pouvait très bien être quelque chose de sans importance, mais étrangement, elle avait comme un étrange pressentiment.

Comme si une bête féroce avait soudain braqué ses yeux sur elle, prête à bondir.

« Kondo-san… » Gronda la voix inquiète de Hijikata. « C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Le Shinsengumi pourrait ne pas… »

« Je sais Toshi. Mais c'est un ordre d'Aizu, je n'ai pas le choix ! » Répondit celle de Kondo, se voulant conciliante. « Mais, si nous y arrivons, ça sera aussi une bonne chose ! »

Le jeune samouraï s'arrêta devant la porte, la regardant d'un air soudainement absent. Il attendit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il dévisagea la jeune fille. Ses yeux semblaient un brin mélancolique, mais surtout encourageant, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il signala sa présence.

« Excusez-moi ! J'ai prévenu Chizuru, j'entre. » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Faisant glisser la porte sans attendre, il dévoila une discussion relativement tumultueuse. Les deux samouraïs qu'on entendait depuis l'extérieur semblaient extrêmement sérieux et on ne devinait rien du ton amical de Kondo sur son visage.

Assis un peu en retrait, Saito écoutait attentivement et il était facile de comprendre qu'il n'avait surement rien dit jusqu'alors.

La jeune fille se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, un peu en retrait, derrière Heisuke. Lorsque les trois samouraïs dans la pièce posèrent les yeux sur elle, elle ressentit une forte envie de disparaitre.

Même sans savoir ce qui se passait, elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave, ou d'au moins important. Les quelques phrases échangées entre les deux leaders du Shinsengumi et l'ambiance tendue régnant dans la pièce étaient largement suffisantes. Dans son ventre, ses entrailles se serrèrent avec force alors que son pressentiment s'aggravait un peu plus.

Les choses empirèrent lorsque Heisuke lui souffla un « j'espère que ça ira » alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, avant de refermer la porte.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Chacun se regardait en chiens de faïence. Finalement, Kondo brisa la glace, lançant un petit sourire désolé à la jeune fille.

« Désolé de t'appeler si brusquement. Assis-toi, je t'en prie. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé et alla prendre place aux côtés de Saito. La politesse voulait qu'elle soit en retrait, d'autant que les deux officiers parlaient entre eux l'instant d'avant, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Bizarrement, la première chose qui traversa son esprit fut que cette place était sans doute la plus sûre, dans cette étrange ambiance. Alors qu'elle s'assaillait, le chef du Shinsengumi toussota légèrement, son poing devant sa bouche, avant de déclarer en la regardant directement.

« Le Shinsengumi a été chargé d'une mission par le Domaine d'Aizu, il y a très peu de temps. C'est une affaire un peu délicate, et certains détails doivent être encore réglés, mais tout se conclut, nous gagnerons surement beaucoup d'avancement auprès du Shogunat. C'est pour ça que peu de gens sont au courant tant que rien n'est décidé. »

Il avait pris un ton extrêmement précautionneux, choisissant chaque mot avec soin. À quelques détails près, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à un enfant qui ne s'exprimait pas encore correctement.

Hijikata continua avec un peu moins de délicatesse.

« Pour l'instant, seuls quelques capitaines savent ce qui se passe réellement et seul Saito connait l'affaire dans son entier. Kondo-san travaille avec Katamori-dono sur cette affaire depuis un peu après ton arrivée. Ta discrétion est indispensable, tu comprends ? »

Se redressant légèrement, elle hocha la tête. La réplique du vice-capitaine l'avait légèrement peinée; ses talents de combattante laissaient clairement à désirer, mais elle savait tenir sa langue. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé, non ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Saito prit le relai. Sa voix était basse et calme, comme toujours, mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir.

« À part moi, sont aussi au courant Sannan, Okita et Harada. Shinpachi et Heisuke savent aussi ce qui se passe, mais à un moindre niveau. »

Il marqua une pause, la fixant dans les yeux. Dans sa tête, les informations prenaient doucement place, faisant résonner d'autres souvenirs. Le regard pensif de Heisuke lorsqu'il à leur arrivée prit soudain un sens il avait surement fait le lien entre ce qu'il savait et le fait qu'elle soit appelée. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas au courant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait compris qu'à ce moment…

Il y avait également quelque chose d'autre, mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le saisir, le capitaine du Shinsengumi reprit la parole.

« Le Shinsengumi va très certainement être chargé de la protection d'une personne importante sur une longue durée. Il faut que tu saches que cette mission risque de provoquer des problèmes dans le Shinsengumi, mais c'est une occasion que nous devons saisir. »

« Des tensions… ? » Dit-elle avec perplexité, penchant la tête sur le côté.

La question sous-entendue sembla mettre Kondo en difficulté. Il rit avec gêne, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Sa réaction tira un soupir à son vice-capitaine qui répondit d'une voix franche et un brin agacée.

« Cette personne est un dignitaire occidental. Un Italien. Il doit voir le Shogun pour une rencontre diplomatique. » Il soupira légèrement avant de poursuivre, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Jusqu'à maintenant, le Domaine d'Aizu, qui a été chargé de sa protection, a beaucoup hésité entre nous et le Mimawarigumi… C'est une chance inespérée, mais ça peut aussi bien se retourner contre nous au premier faux pas. »

Chizuru haussa les sourcils en entendant le nom du Mimawarigumi. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun de ses membres, mais les discussions que Harada et Shinpachi tenaient à leur sujet lui avaient suffi à comprendre à quoi ressemblaient les relations entre les deux groupes.

Le Mimawarigumi était une milice du domaine d'Aizu, tout comme eux, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Uniquement composé de samouraï de haut rang et autres combattants « officiels », leur quartier général était au château de Nijo alors que le Shinsengumi était relégué à Mibu, à l'extérieur de Kyoto.

Autant dire qu'aucun des deux partis n'aimait avoir de nouvelles de l'autre…

Haussant lentement les sourcils, elle se rendit compte de l'importance du secret qui allait tomber sur ses épaules. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des hommes, l'un après l'autre, qui lui renvoyèrent tous le même regard insistant, tendu. Sa décision fut rapidement prise.

Inspirant profondément, elle hocha la tête une fois, avec détermination.

« Compris. Je vais vous aider de mon mieux. »

Hormis Kondo, qui lui sourit avec chaleur, l'expression des deux autres combattants ne changea pas. Pourtant, d'un seul coup, la tension se relâcha. Il lui sembla même voir les épaules du vice-capitaine s'abaisser imperceptiblement.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Ses grands yeux bruns se retrouvèrent piégés par ceux du démon en face d'elle.

« Dans ce cas. » Reprit-il d'une voix plus posée. « Toi et moi allons partir dans deux jours à leur rencontre à Akashi. De son côté, Saito sera en garnison avec quelques hommes supplémentaires dans la ville même en cas de problème. Prépare-toi discrètement. Saito, je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à Akashi. Assure-toi qu'elle ne dévoile rien par mégarde.»

« Oui. » Répondirent les deux concernés en écho.

Il était très tôt ce jour-là. Dans la cour du Shinsengumi, il y avait encore de la brume, frôlant le sol et floutant les contours. Accompagné de quelques soldats réguliers triés sur le volet, le petit groupe diplomatique venait de partir. Les silhouettes avaient disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà, pourtant, les yeux du capitaine de la première division ne quittaient pas le dernier endroit où il les avait vus. Adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, il était impossible de décrypter l'émotion sur son visage. Dans sa tête repassaient en boucle les derniers mots de son maître, la veille au soir.

« Soji. Je veux que toi et Harada vous vous occupiez de Itou-san durant l'absence de de la mission diplomatique. Tant que rien n'est sûr, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit au courant de cette mission… Selon Toshi il pourrait… Interférer. »

Fermant les yeux et se séparant du tronc, il soupira en retournant vers les bâtiments, reposant une main sur le manche de son katana. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, il murmura d'une voix inaudible.

« Vous agissez encore stupidement… Kondo-san… »

Gabriel s'adossa à la porte, la maintenant fermée alors que de violents coups étaient donnés dedans, de l'autre côté. Devant lui, un jeune garçon le fixait, horrifié. Dans sa main tremblante, serrée contre son cœur reposait une fiole de liquide rouge sang.

« _Pourquoi… Papa… Maman…_ »

« _Lâche ça ! Fuis !_ » Aboya l'ombre.

Pour ne rien arranger, les compagnons d'infortune ne parlaient pas la même langue. Le combattant en noir ne pouvait que difficilement aligner deux mots dans celle du garçon. Ce dernier le fixa avec des yeux terrorisés.

« _Pourquoi mon père m'a attaqué ?! Pourquoi ils sont tous devenus fous ?!_ _Vous allez me tuer ?_ » Bredouilla-t-il.

« _Tuer ? Toi ? Non ! Pars !_ » Gronda l'assassin en s'arc-boutant sur la porte.

Le garçon serra les dents et les poings et lança un regard au flacon. Fronça les sourcils avec rage il cracha sur le sol et s'avança vers l'ombre. Sans rien dire, il glissa la fiole dans une poche de son sauveur puis recula. Malgré sa capuche, il devina l'air surpris de l'homme.

Une seconde, un coup plus violent fit voler la porte en éclat, projetant le combattant en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde qu'un puissant coup l'envoyait rouler sur le côté. Deux mains le saisirent alors par le cou, serrant sauvagement.

Le géant qui l'avait attrapé le fixait d'un œil sanguin et animé d'une lueur démente. Un sourire sordide ornait ses lèvres, révélant des dents brunes. Entre ses doigts, le cou du combattant semblait si frêle…

Le regard du garçon remonta lentement, alors qu'il constatait que l'assassin de ses parents et sauveur avait perdu son capuchon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il put enfin voir ses traits.

« _P… Papa !_ » S'écria le jeune garçon. « _Arrête ! Ce n'est pas…»_

Les yeux fous de son père se braquèrent sur lui et le garçon se redressa avec horreur. Laissant tomber le corps du guerrier, la bête s'avança vers son ancien enfant d'un pas lourd. Reculant avec précipitation, ce dernier trébucha au bout de quelques mètres pour voir celui qu'il avait appelé « Papa » bondir sur lui avec un cri dément.

Une autre silhouette percuta son père en plein vol, les projetant tous deux au travers d'une fenêtre barricadée.

Les planches ne résistèrent pas et, père comme ombre, chutèrent dans la rue, un étage plus bas.

« Gabriel, réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux de ciel de l'officier italien s'ouvrirent brusquement. Se relevant, il fit tomber sa chaise. Ses yeux en croisèrent d'autre. Pourpre.

« Tu sais… Si quelqu'un te vois comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui sera la pire… » Fit la voix amusée de celle qui avait croisé son regard. « Qu'on sache que tu es adorable lorsque tu dors… Ou que tu es une femme… »


	2. Les chaines du destin

**Note de l'auteur : Hey hey hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Comme toujours, je ne revendique que mes OC (Gabriel et toute la clique) le reste appartient à ses propriétaires légaux !**

**Bon bon bon... Une review ! Merci à toi, personne sans nom ! J'espère que j'ai publié la suite assez vite ^^ ! Mais je n'oublie pas les autres ! Même sans laisser de commentaires, voir qu'une quinzaine de personne à lu cette fic me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ! N'hésitez pas à dire coucou, je ne suis pas du tout contre des avis, des critiques ou des questions, je répondrais avec plaisir dans le chapitre d'après.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année !**

_Alentours d'Akashi 16 Février 1865_

« Tu avais l'air de rêver… » Murmura une voix douce.

Il se passa quelques instants avant que Gabriel ne parvienne à répondre. Finalement, un profond soupir fit descendre ses épaules et elle redressa sa chaise. Le meuble de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle se laissa tomber dessus.

Debout à ses côtés, une jeune femme blonde tenant un petit éventail devant ses lèvres l'observait avec attention. Ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur pourpre, mais son visage rayonnait d'une douceur surprenante, comme celui d'une mère ou d'une sœur. Sa chevelure était relevée en une coiffure simple et élégante, mettant en valeur ses traits délicatement maquillés. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Sa robe, assortie à ses iris, suffisait à la mettre en valeur.

Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et à l'ameublement spartiate, elle semblait être une déesse mineure, venue garder le sommeil de son champion. Ou exactement de sa championne.

Lorsque Gabriel releva ses yeux célestes sur la jeune femme, elle lui dit avec un faible sourire.

« Tu travailles ton japonais jusqu'ici… Tu m'impressionnes, Nina… "

« Hm… Le Shinsengumi viendra bientôt à notre rencontre, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la moindre erreur. » Répondit simplement la lady, lui renvoyant son sourire. « Mais tu n'es pas dénuée de mérite non plus réussir à me répondre sans erreur alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller… C'est tout à fait digne de ce cher _Capitano Solento, _tu ne penses pas ? »

Un rire bref échappa à la concernée alors qu'elle rassemblait ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval basse. Cependant, ces derniers ne semblaient pas enclins à se laisser faire et ce fut finalement la jeune aristocrate qui s'en occupa. Posant son éventail sur le bureau, elle prit délicatement le ruban rouge que tenait Gabriel pour attacher ses cheveux rebelles.

Soupirant avec lassitude, cette dernière prit le masque de porcelaine qui était sur le plan de travail et l'observa pensivement.

« Tu vas le mettre même ici ? » Demanda doucement Nina sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

« Nous sommes loin de l'Italie et de la cour… Et après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tes hommes ne te trahiront pas en apprenant que tu es une femme. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes hommes qui m'inquiètent… » Murmura la soldate en mettant son armure de porcelaine.

Sa voix changea alors, devenant plus basse. Plus masculine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est minuit passé. »

Entre les mèches noires, Nina vit les épaules de son amie se tendre. Ce qui avait été « demain » était le jour ou le Shinsengumi et la délégation italienne devaient se rencontrer afin de régler les derniers détails de leur collaboration.

Pour éviter tout incident avant que l'accord de protection soit signé, le camp avait été établi en dehors de la ville d'Akashi, dans une forêt du mont Rokkô, à mi-chemin entre le petit port et Osaka.

Ce « demain » était maintenant devenu « aujourd'hui ».

« Je vois. » Fit la soldate en se relevant. « Merci pour ton aide. »

Elle ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas avant que l'aristocrate ne l'appelle de nouveau. Se retournant, Gabriel lui lança un regard interrogateur, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop. » Déclara l'aristocrate en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Le poids de ce voyage repose sur mes épaules, pas sur les tiennes. Je ne veux pas voir l'inquiétude te ronger. »

Les yeux de l'officier s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un sourire ne se trace sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que Nina ne pouvait pas voir. Elle poursuivit alors d'un ton lisse et presque autoritaire. Pourtant son regard de pourpre trahissait une grande inquiétude.

« J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'amie. Pas en tant que chien de garde. »

Il était près de midi lorsque le Shinsengumi atteignit Akashi. Des oiseaux marins dansaient au-dessus des bateaux, lançant de temps à autre des cris plaintifs. Au cours de la matinée, les épais nuages occupant le ciel s'étaient dissipés, laissant la place à un soleil qui rendait la neige un peu trop éblouissante. L'odeur de la mer saturait l'air ambiant et le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre jusqu'au cœur du petit port de pêcheurs.

Mais le détail le plus marquant n'était pas là.

Amarrée aux quais, rendant les bateaux de pêche ridiculement petits, une frégate occidentale noire tendait ses trois mâts vers le ciel. Ses voiles étaient repliées et l'eau du bassin commençait à geler autour de sa coque. C'est juste devant cette dernière que la division des loups de Mibu s'arrêta.

La plupart des samouraïs observaient l'embarcation avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Même si les canons avaient été retirés au débarquement, les emplacements de ces derniers s'ouvraient comme dix gueules noires, de chaque côté du navire.

« Taichou. » Intervint soudainement Saito. « J'aurai une question. »

Le vice-capitaine tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Depuis le début du voyage, tôt dans la matinée, le samouraï aux yeux bleus n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Hijikata avait l'habitude de son renfermement naturel, mais un tel silence n'était pas normal, même pour le capitaine de la troisième division.

« Qu'il y'a-t-il ? » Dis le capitaine oni.

« Quel est votre avis sur notre mission ? » Demanda le jeune homme en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le combattant détourna le regard avant de soupirer profondément.

« Je ne sais pas… » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, observant l'embarcation. « Les choses se mélangent si bien que je ne sais pas quoi en penser… »

Son interlocuteur continua de le fixer quelques instants avant de lui aussi se tourner vers le bateau.

« Je vois… » Murmura-t-il.

Regardant tour à tour les deux hommes, Chizuru finit par détourner les yeux pour ensuite lever la tête vers le ciel. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi penser, d'autant que le mauvais pressentiment qui avait enserré sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses ordres n'avait pas disparu.

La jeune fille déguisée en garçon resta ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la voix du vice-capitaine l'appelle. Se tournant vers lui, elle recula instinctivement d'un pas, le découvrant juste devant elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher. Il fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! Vous m'avez juste surprise. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de légèrement secouer la tête. Tournant les talons, il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Nous partons. Viens. »

« O… Oui ! » Déclara-t-elle en trottinant à sa suite.

Rejoignant le petit groupe qui allait rejoindre la délégation italienne, elle se retourna au bout de quelques mètres, s'inclinant pour saluer les hommes qui restaient sur place. Ceux qui l'avaient vu, Saito compris, répondirent par un léger signe de tête.

Un sourire heureux passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se retournait de nouveau pour rejoindre sa division.

« Ça fait un bon moment qu'on marche… » Murmura un homme derrière Chizuru.

« Oui… Je pensais qu'ils viendraient à notre rencontre… » Ajouta un autre. « C'est le minimum de la politesse… »

La jeune fille lança un léger regard en arrière, inquiète, mais la voix de son protecteur attira son attention. Il ne lui parlait pas directement, en réalité, il ne parlait à personne, mais ses paroles étaient clairement audibles.

« Je n'aime pas ça… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Un cri déchira alors l'air, faisant se dégainer une dizaine de katana en même temps. Cependant, la tension se relâcha rapidement : le cri était celui d'un oiseau, pas d'un homme. Perché sur une branche face à eux, penché en avant, les ailes à demi-ployées, le rapace les observait de ses grands yeux dorés.

Il appartenait vraisemblablement à quelqu'un, ses serres portant des lanières de cuir rouge. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il m'a surprise… » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, un ton plus haut. « Mais… que fait cet oiseau ici… ? »

« Non… » Gronda Hijikata en se redressant. « Ce n'est pas la bonne question… »

Chizuru pencha la tête sur le côté, venant se placer à ses côtés. L'officier désigna l'oiseau de proie du menton, baissant sa garde.

« Regarde-le bien. » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la jeune fille comprenne ce qui interpellait le samouraï. Le reste des soldats fit de même, créant un concert d'exclamations surprises. Chizuru plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri

L'oiseau était couvert de sang.

Expirer.

Doucement. Sans bruit. Ne pas trembler. Ne pas faire tomber son arme. Ne pas hésiter.

Les doigts gantés de Nina se resserrèrent sur le poignard qu'elle tenait contre elle. Même si elle avait appris à se servir d'une arme, tout cela lui semblait soudainement impossible. Prendre une vie était bien au-delà de ses forces.

L'attaque avait commencé peu de temps après que Gabriel soit sorti de la tente de commandement, juste après que son chaperon ne la rejoigne. Deux combattants portant des demi-masques noirs avaient fait irruption dans la tente. Les deux femmes ne devaient la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention du vice-capitaine de la garde qui avait abattu les deux hommes par surprise.

Quittant la tente par l'arrière, elles avaient rejoint l'écurie, qui était le seul bâtiment à peu près construit en dur de tout le campement. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle avait ordonné à l'officier d'aller défendre un autre endroit pour faire diversion et gagner du temps. Après quelques minutes de négociation, elle était parvenue à le faire plier, se retrouvant seule avec son chaperon terrorisé et un poignard. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement à présent, s'étirant cruellement. L'atmosphère était remplie par le champ des combats des tirs, des cris, des ordres aboyés dans des langues différentes… Pourtant, la seule voix que Nina voulait entendre n'avait retenti à aucun moment.

Gabriel semblait avoir purement et simplement disparu.

Évidemment, l'officier au masque ne pouvait pas savoir où elle se trouvait, mais le camp semblait plongé dans une telle apocalypse… L'aristocrate aurait dû l'entendre, hurler de rage, donner un ordre… Quelque chose…

_« J'ai peur, Mademoiselle… _» Murmura soudain son chaperon en enfouissant son visage dans le buste de la jeune femme.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Olympe… Gabriel s'occupe de tout ça. »_ Répondit Nina à voix basse avant de serrer les dents. _« Tout se passera bien… »_

_« Mais… pourquoi ?_ » Pleura-t-elle. _« Nous n'avons rien fait de mal… »_

Nina retint un grondement nerveux et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à l'adolescente terrorisée. Cette dernière s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Sa robe était salie et désordonnée, ses cheveux bruns, habituellement coiffés avec attention étaient complètement en bataille, quant à ses grands yeux pervenche, elle les gardait obstinément fermés.

Leurs assaillants n'avaient ni bannière ni nom, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient organisés. Pire encore : du peu que la jeune femme blonde avait pu voir, ses hommes ne faisaient pas le poids en escrime, leurs rapières les désavantageant lourdement et les corps qui rougissaient déjà la neige portaient bien plus souvent l'uniforme que le kimono. Même si l'attaque ne venait pas du gouvernement, ce dernier ayant accepté que la rencontre ait lieu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une large partie de la population ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée de leur présence.

Elle expira profondément et regarda son souffle s'élever en une buée épaisse avant de lever les yeux vers une fenêtre. Dans le rayon de soleil qui en émanait dansait la poussière du foin et des chevaux. Ces derniers piétinaient d'angoisse dans leurs stalles, alarmés par le bruit des combats. L'odeur des montures et de la terre battue se mêlait à celle de la poudre, qui s'infiltrait jusque dans le bâtiment. Recroquevillées dans un coin de la réserve de foin, dissimulées par les ballots d'herbe jaune pâle, les deux femmes attendaient. Derrière la petite vitre sale, il y avait le ciel, d'un bleu pur. Ce ciel… n'avait rien d'un ciel de champ de bataille.

C'est alors que le son qu'elles redoutaient toutes deux retentit. La porte de l'écurie venait de s'ouvrir violemment.

« Saito-san ! » S'écria Chizuru en déboulant brusquement dans sa chambre.

Le samouraï était assis à un bureau, vraisemblablement en train d'écrire son rapport. Le petit groupe de soldat de réserve était stationné dans une maison appartenant au domaine d'Aizu. Si la rencontre venait à durer, l'endroit avait pour vocation de les accueillir sans trop attirer l'attention.

L'entendant entrer, Saito tourna la tête vers elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiété par sa soudaine apparition. La jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les souvenirs de l'assaut sur Ikedaya tintèrent dans la tête du combattant et il la rejoignit rapidement, l'empêchant de s'effondrer en la retenant d'une main.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le camp italien… » Elle s'interrompit et haleta durant quelques secondes. « Le camp italien a été attaqué ! Hijikata-san m'a envoyé après que nous nous soyons rapprochés… Il allait entrer… Ils ont besoin de renforts de toute urgence ! »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se relever et d'aller récupérer son haori. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il déclara d'une voix ferme, passant à côté d'elle.

« Reprend ton souffle et rejoins-moi en bas, je vais rassembler les hommes. Merci pour le message. »

C'était un combattant adverse.

Marchant doucement, sa lame dégainée et couverte de sang. Son visage était dissimulé par un demi-masque noir et ses vêtements étaient dans les tons sombres. Nina ne pouvait pas se tromper son attitude attentive et alerte ne laissait aucune hésitation.

Il les cherchait.

Heureusement pour elle, leur cachette était suffisamment bien pensée pour qu'il ait pu passer juste à côté sans même les apercevoir. L'écurie étant constituée d'un couloir le long duquel étaient alignées les stalles, il suffisait qu'il ressorte par la porte, droit devant lui, pour qu'elles soient sauves.

Mais s'il se retournait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il les aperçoive entre les ballots de paille. Si elles avaient eu des vêtements semblables aux siens encore…

L'aristocrate resserra son étreinte sur Olympe, priant de toutes ses forces pour que celle-ci puisse retenir ses sanglots. Les yeux pourpres de la diplomate fixaient avec une intensité meurtrière le belligérant noir, l'encourageant mentalement à sortir.

Il se retourna.

Tout alla soudain très vite. Poussant Olympe au sol en lui murmurant de se taire, elle sauta dans l'allée centrale avant que l'homme n'ait fini de faire volte-face. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, elle se tenait comme si elle avait toujours été là. Poignard en main.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se fit violence pour ne pas jeter un seul regard à son chaperon. Cette dernière, figée de, la fixait de ses grands yeux pervenche, écarquillés par l'horreur.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Après une courte surprise, le belligérant leva légèrement son arme, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Ils ont même des femmes ici ? » Se dit-il à lui-même. « Vraiment… Où ils croyaient aller… »

« Réponds ! » Aboya-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le soudain éclat d'autorité de la jeune femme fit se redresser sensiblement son opposant. Elle n'était pas normale aucune peur ne semblait émaner d'elle, aucune hésitation. De plus, elle parlait sa langue.

Il renifla avec dédain.

« Oy oy oy ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! Tu ne m'intéresses pas… Où est le diplomate ?! »

« Ici même. » Feula-t-elle.

L'homme la fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Cependant son rire s'étrangla dès qu'elle reprit, le ton fier.

« Je suis Angélique Maria Garibaldi ! Fille du héros de guerre Giuseppe Garibaldi est représentante de la couronne italienne ! Je ne tolèrerai pas votre présence plus longtemps ! Si c'est moi que vous cherchez alors soit ! Je me rends ! Mais cessez cette attaque immédiatement ! »

Au travers de son demi-masque, l'homme le dévisagea un long moment avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne passe sur ses lèvres. Son katana se leva un peu plus alors qu'il prenait une posture offensive.

« On doit te ramener en vie, ne t'en fais pas… Mais je pense que ton sale caractère sera une excuse suffisante pour expliquer deux ou trois blessures… »

« Comment ?! » Gronda-t-elle en se redressant avant de reprendre d'un ton orageux. « Vous n'avez donc aucun honn… »

« Ne me parle pas d'honneur ! Les étrangers comme vous n'ont rien à faire ici ! » Aboya-t-il.

Armant son bras, l'homme chargea avec un hurlement guerrier. Leurs deux lames chantèrent en se rencontrant, mais l'issu du combat fut rapidement décidé. Le poignard de l'Italienne décrivit une courbe parfaite avant de se planter dans le sol. Nina fut repoussée en arrière tandis qu'un peu de sang se mettait à couler de sa main.

Son assaillant recula d'un pas pour ensuite de bondir en avant, lame pointée comme un bélier. Tandis que la mort se jetait sur elle, l'aristocrate serra les dents, fermant les yeux par réflexe.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit sur le champ de bataille, rejoignant le chœur des agonisants.

L'Italienne rouvrit lentement les yeux pour accuser un sursaut la seconde suivante. La pointe du katana de son bourreau était immobilisée à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, parcourue d'un léger tremblement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la lame s'écrasa au sol alors que les bras du combattant retombaient le long de son corps. Du sang se répandait abondamment sur le sol, entre ses pieds. Remontant lentement son regard sur le corps du soldat noir, elle vit alors ce qui l'avait achevé.

La lame d'un autre katana dépassait de son torse. Elle disparut brusquement, et l'homme s'affala, révélant un autre combattant.

« Mon dieu. » Murmura-t-elle en ramenant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, ses yeux braqués sur le cadavre.

Son sauveur retira le sang de son arme d'un mouvement sec avant de se rapprocher d'un pas. La jeune femme arracha son regard du mort à ses pieds pour croiser celui du samouraï. Lui non plus n'avait pas des yeux très communs.

Ils étaient violets.


End file.
